militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alfred M. Gray, Jr.
|death_date= |birth_place= |death_place= |placeofburial= |image= Alfred Gray, official military photo color.JPEG |caption= |allegiance= United States |branch=United States Marine Corps |serviceyears= 1950-1991 |rank= General |commands=1st Radio Battalion 1st Battalion 2nd Marines 2nd Marine Regiment 4th Marine Regiment 33d Marine Amphibious Unit 2nd Marine Division II Marine Expeditionary Force Marine Forces Atlantic Commandant of the Marine Corps |unit= |battles= Korean War Vietnam War |awards= Distinguished Service Medal Silver Star Legion of Merit Bronze Star Purple Heart }} Alfred M. Gray, Jr. (born June 22, 1928), is a retired United States Marine Corps general who served as the 29th Commandant of the Marine Corps from 1987-91. He retired from the Corps in 1991 after 41 years of service. Early life and education Gray was born on June 22, 1928 to Emily and Alfred Mason Gray and was raised in Point Pleasant, New Jersey. He studied at Lafayette College, and received a Bachelor of Science degree from State University of New York. He has honorary degrees from Lafayette College, Monmouth University, Norwich University, the National Defense Intelligence College, and Franklin University. He married the former Jan Goss of Burlington, Vermont on July 20, 1980. Marine Corps service Gray enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in 1950. He served overseas with Fleet Marine Force (FMF), Pacific, attaining the rank of sergeant before being commissioned a second lieutenant in April 1952. By definition, serving in the enlisted ranks prior to becoming an officer makes Gray a "mustang," which generally commands more respect in the Corps because of the combination of officer smarts and enlisted practicality. His early tours included service with 11th Marines and 7th Marines, 1st Marine Division in Korea, the 8th Marine Regiment, 2nd Marine Division at Marine Corps Base Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, and Headquarters Marine Corps, Washington, D.C., during which he saw service in Guantanamo Bay and Vietnam. As a Major, Gray joined the 12th Marine Regiment, 3rd Marine Division in Vietnam in October 1965, serving concurrently as regimental communications officer, regimental training officer, and artillery aerial observer. He took command of the Composite Artillery Battalion and U.S. Free World Forces at Gio Linh in April 1967. In September 1967, Gray was reassigned to the III Marine Amphibious Force in Da Nang where he commanded the 1st Radio Battalion elements throughout I Corps until February 1968. Following a brief tour in the United States, he returned to Vietnam from June to September 1969 in conjunction with surveillance and reconnaissance matters in the I Corps area. After his Vietnam tour, Gray served as Commanding Officer of the 1st Battalion, 2nd Marines, Battalion Landing Team 1/2; the 2nd Marine Regiment; the 4th Marine Regiment; and Camp Commander of Camp Hansen, Okinawa, Japan. While commanding the 33rd Marine Amphibious Unit and Regimental Landing Team-4, and concurrently serving as Deputy Commander, 9th Marines Amphibious Brigade, Gray directed the Southeast Asia evacuation operations in 1975. Advanced to brigadier general in March 1976, General Gray served as Commanding General, Landing Force Training Command, Atlantic, and the 4th Marine Amphibious Brigade. Promoted to major general in February 1980, he assumed command of the 2nd Marine Division, FMF, Atlantic, Camp Lejueune, N.C., in June 1981. Following his promotion to lieutenant general on August 29, 1984, he was reassigned as Commanding General, FMF, Atlantic/Commanding General, II MEF, and Commanding General, FMF, Europe. General Gray was promoted to general and became Commandant of the Marine Corps on July 1, 1987. His appointment as Commandant of the Marine Corps was recommended by Jim Webb, then Secretary of the Navy. As a reminder that the primary role of every Marine is a rifleman, he had his official photograph taken in the Camouflage Utility Uniform, the only Commandant to have done so. Television appearances Gray appeared as himself on the Birthday Ball episode of Major Dad, a second season episode that celebrated the 215th birthday of the Marine Corps. Appearing on 60 Minutes in the 1980s, he addressed the graduating class at the Naval Academy. He summarized the core of leadership—civilian or military, "If you come and join my Marines, I want you to know that your 'number one' job is to take care of the men and women you are privileged to lead." Namesake The Marine Corps Base in Quantico, Virginia is the home of the Alfred M. Gray Research Center. The center houses the Marine Corps Archives and Special Collections, the Quantico Base Library, and the research library for the Marine Corps University, as well a conference center. General Gray routinely stops by to donate his recently read books. Awards and decorations A partial list of General Gray’s personal decorations and awards include, but are not limited to the Defense Distinguished Service Medal (2 awards), Navy Distinguished Service Medal (2 awards), Army Distinguished Service Medal, Air Force Distinguished Service Medal, Coast Guard Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star, Legion of Merit (2 awards with Combat "V"), Bronze Star (4 awards with Combat "V"), Purple Heart (2 awards). In 1991, he was awarded the Distinguished Sea Service Award by the Naval Order of the United States. Post Marine Corps career Gray serves on the Board of Directors or Board of Advisors of a number of companies, including: * American Defense Systems, Inc. (since January 2008) * American Public University System — serving as Chairman Emeritus and Member, Board of Trustees, * The Columbia Group, a privately held technical services support company that serves the US Military. * GlobeSecNine, a privately held financial investment firm. * Integrity Applications Inc., a privately held information assurance and security company. * Potomac Institute for Policy Studies, a non-profit public policy research institute — serving as Senior Fellow and Chairman of the Board of Regents * SENSIS Corporation, a privately held commercial and defense radar company (since 2000) * SYS Technologies, Inc., an information solution company *Norwich University board of trustees. Memberships *2nd Marine Division Association *Marine Corps Association See also *List of Korean War veterans who are recipients of the Bronze Star *Marine Corps Intelligence Command References * * External links *2nd Marine Division Association Category:1928 births Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:Living people Category:People from Point Pleasant, New Jersey Category:Recipients of the Defense Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Navy Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Air Force Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Coast Guard Distinguished Service Medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:United States Marine Corps Commandants Category:United States Marine Corps generals Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:People with name suffixes